Pathfinder Adventures Book One, Attack On Longshadow
by Shiny Pebbles of Doom
Summary: In this story, the reader follows a group of adventurers trying to stop the Ironfang Legion from doing evil deeds (or whatever). This story contains possible spoilers for an AP. This story is W.I.P. right now for various reasons .
1. Prequel

This is just background information. It isn't mandatory to know, but it would be useful to you.

The story started out in a town. A big tower sprung out of the ground, and an army of hobgoblins swarmed out of it. We were forced to flee.

Fast forwards to the beginning of the written part I'm writing- We have been taking out hobgoblin camps to weaken their army in preparation of an attack they are doing that we caught wind of.

After that point I decided to record down the happenings of the story, in a large notepad. Keep in mind that I frequently get distracted and have missed a few things here and there, but I try to record things to the best of my ability.

(To note, there are six books in the AP, and this starts from book 3. So it's smack dab in the middle. I have no recollection of the other parts eccept for a centaur, bear traps, a crystal thing, and the wilderness.)

As of right now, there are at least 30 pages of large notepad, filled with crammed hastily-written notes.

These Chapters will probably be edited frequently, updated sometimes, and have an end product of being very long.

But it will happen. Probably...

Hope you enjoy the story!

 **P.S.** This holds many MANY spoilers for the Ironfang Invasion AP by Amber E. Scott. If you are a GM planning to run this adventure, hurrah! You have a documented tested version of the later things and this may help or hurt your efforts.

 **P** Players beware, these are the later things sure, but they could affect things~(I don't know how, but a warning is always nice)

Anyways, if you have no idea what Pathfinder is, don't plan to play the adventure, already played the adventure, or don't care, **good luck joining us on this perilous journey.**


	2. Characters

Aight this chapter is filler and gives you info on the characters so u arent cluelesss.

If you do not want to know this stuff then just skip the chapter.

Dwarf: Corrialasta (I thought for the longest time that she was a guy... the person playing her character was like "Cant you tell by the beard?" because its 'so obvious', and it really isnt.) Corrialasta is the official leader of the group and uses a big, beautiful warhammer. She is also the healer of the group.

Halfling: Baal, our tiny sorceress.

Catfolk: Kyoshi, our favorite kitty cat... Who has a bow... And has the ability to mass murder hobgoblins. This beautiful ranger is my character, and I am so proud of this little floofball.

Human?: Witch (The person that used to play her doesn't come by anymore so the Dwarf ended up playing both characters.) Her character ended up dying a while back and we have yet to ressurect her.

Human: Garkon (not so squishy wizard). His PC is pretty evil (Tried to push Baal off a cliff) but Garkon has a good alignment. (The PC doesnt really play his character much anymore, so his sheet gets passed around a lot.)

Other Dwarf: Sigarrowick. He is, like our other Dwarf, also a cleric (I believe). The PC that plays her also plays hims, as he is her cohort. He recently joined the party so might as well include him now, even though you wont meet him for a while.

Last but not least is Nami, our **favorite** Fletchling. To be honest, i only found out he was a fletchling a few days ago. Aint that neat. Hes basically our rouge, except he wont disclose to me what his class is. Now i gotta go edit stuff...


	3. Chapter 1: Beware the Bombs

The band of adventurers hid behind a boulder crop near a destroyed town. The Hobgoblins had set up a base there and their sources had informed them that the goblins were using the base as a place to manufacture explosives. The group had yet to formulate a plan, but they were all pitching in ideas.

 **Secton enddddd**

"Are we ready?" Nami asked after they went over the plan. Before anyone could reply, he turned around, "Lets go."

The first part of the plan was for everyone to get closer to the gate, following a carefully formulated path to give them the most cover possible. Nami went first, sneaking over and when he got to the destination, Kyoshi crept over as well. This continued until everyone had made it over undetected.

Next, Nami had to sneak inside the walls and open the gate. He bowed before disappearing entirely. Now it was time to wait.

Meanwhile, Nami was floating through the air, invisible, and scouting the premises. He found himself on top of a temple-like building and headed in stealthily. He found himself in a hallway with two doors, one in the middle and one at the end. It also branched off into different hallways, but the sounds of clanging and shuffling in the first room drew his attention. Approaching the source of the noise, Nami cautiously peered in. The room contained two hobgoblins who were working adeptly and seemed to be making something. On top of the two of them, there were also two golems working alongside them.

Nami snuck by that room and continued towards the other room. It appeared to be a storage hut what with all the weapons, armour and shiny things everywhere. After searching for traps, he pulled something out of his pack. Nami, now with a strange bag in his hands, was busy deciding what to take and what to leave.

He swiped several items off their places and shoved them into his bag. Some cool-looking armour, a powerful looking weapon, potions, rings and jewels, you name it. With every addition, the bag expanded slightly until it was full. It shimmered slightly as he pulled and tied the drawstring closed. Deciding he was done, he needed to do the signal and let his companions inside the walls. Nami grunted as he swung the bag over his shoulder, and both him and the bag disappeared.

Flying through the air, Nami was out of the Temple and rapidly approaching the gate. He landed silently and crept towards it. There was a bar holding the gate closed, and he smiled mischievously. Nami grabbed hold of the bar and lifted it slightly. For his plan to work, he had to hold the bar until it became unseen from the influence of the invisibility ability he had.

The bar was gradually disappearing and when it disappeared completely, Nami slowly lowered it to the ground and the gate suddenly opened, putting the guards stationed nearby to go on alert. He watched silently as the guards took out two potions and raised it to their dry, cracked lips. As the liquid inside the bottles disappeared, their muscles became more defined and increased in size. Then, they vanished completely.

 **End Chapter-Thing**

 **A/N** **: I find it quite annoying how often I've had to change Namey to Nami. Curse you(me) for me not knowing how he spells it.**

 **P.S. I don't actually know if he drinks a potion or has it as an ability, so this info may be incorrect.**


End file.
